Classes
Mobile Users please use this link for full page: in http://knightsofpenandpaper.wikia.com/wiki/Classes?userskin=wikia&cb=2439'' '' Mobile Link: http://knightsofpenandpaper.wikia.com/wiki/Classes?useskin=wikiamobile Class Roles Class Overview Class Info & Statistics Unlock: '''The Barbarian can be unlocked from a quest involving Goblin's Hideout. It starts at Journey Village requesting a Deliver to Goblin's Hideout. '''Adren Rush (Passive) A rush of adrenaline improving your strength. Raises critical chance. Sharpen Axe (Passive) The barbarian sharpens its axe before the battle, increasing its damage. Berserk Enters in a berserk mode losing control of itself. Raises your attack and raises threat for 5 turns. Blood Seeker (Passive) The hunger for blood leeches damage as HP and recovers HP each turn. |} Unlock: '''At Sunset Castle, complete the Slay Bandits quest. '''Dissonance An unstable tone combination that deals damage to all targets. Damage is increased based on Magic level at a 0.14 damage/magic rate. For example, at skill level 7 with 181 Magic, Dissonance does 36 damage (not 11). Harmonic Movement The bard plays a harmonic note that heals a friendly target and itself. Octavarium The bard sings a song that heals every group member for 2 turns This healing does not seem affected by the magic 0.14 bonus. Power Chord The bard plays the root note of the chord, raising all your group's attack for 5 turns. |} Circle of Healing A circle of heal that raises HP of all your group members. Restoration A single heal that raises HP of your wounded target. Smite Smite your target dealing damage and healing yourself. Weakening Weakens your target and two adjacent foes by reducing their attack for 2 turns. |} Feral Rage Deals Nature based damage while inflicting the target with 10% Bleed status for 2 turns. Regeneration Heals an ally for the next 2 turns. Hibernate Inflicts Sleep status on a target while reducing it's Nature Resistance Gaia's Blessing Restores the entire party's MP. ::: * Real cost is (cost - recovery). This is the net MP you will lose each time the spell is cast. You will still need to have the full MP cost available to cast the spell. ::: * The MP is added before the MP cost is deducted from your Druid, which can affect the "Real cost" value. For example a Druid with 20 MP casts the level 1 version of this spell. The MP is added to the party and then the cost of 8 is deducted leaving him with 12 MP for the next turn. On his next turn if he casts it again he will gain 5 and then lose 8 leaving him with 9 MP and so on. |} Unlock: 'At Default Village, complete the collection quests for red apples, green apples, then carrots (''note: carrots can be bought). '''Bull's Eye (Passive)? Increases Hunter's Critical %. Concentrate (Passive) Increases Hunter's Attack at the cost of Initiative Heart Shot Deals damage to target causing it to bleed for 1 turn. Volley Deals damage to 5 targets. |} Unlock: '''At Sunset Castle, complete the Battle Skeleton quest. '''Combat Skill (Passive) Trains every day and night raising critical hit, life steal, and physical resistance. Defensive Strike Deals a critical chance attack and reduces damage taken until next turn. Dragon Blood The knight attacks and steals HP. Frontline The knight gets on the frontline of the battle. Raises threat and physical resistance. |} Mage skills are displayed in-game with the character's magic stat included in the damage. Therefore, your damage will generally follow these charts, but will vary depending on your magic stat. Mage spells never diminish as you increase levels past 10. Fireball A big ball of fire that deals damage and burns your target for 2 turns. Deep Freeze A cold blast that deals damage and stuns your target for 1 turn. Mana Stream (Passive) The power of mana flows through your veins. Meteor A huge meteor that falls from the sky dealing damage to every foe in battle. |} Unlock: '''At Default Village, complete the Escort Elder quest. '''Soul Pact Revive character until end of battle (sic). Energy Drain (Passive) Adds damage to attack and adds mana-drain as a percentage of every normal attack. Help from Below Target team member and neighboring allies (3 characters total) get HP steal and critical % increase. Summon Minion The necromancer summons a minion to damage its target for 3 turns. |} Paladin Devotion (Passive) Grants the Paladin extra Health and Threat. Flash Heal A Healing skill that affects only the Paladin. Holy Shield Grants a shield that reduces damage by 50% for a number of turns. Leader Strike Deals bonus Divine damage to target while increasing the Paladin's Threat level. |} Concussion Blow Damages and disables a target for one turn. Also reduces the target's Physical Resistance. Double Strike Attacks a target twice. Both attacks have a chance to be a critical hit. Poison (Passive) Passively deals extra damage per attack. Vanish Reduces Rogue's Threat level by 2 while increasing Critical chance for a number of turns. |} Unlock: 'At the Yoga Village, complete the Travel to Plains Temple quest, and then complete the quests that are given at the Plains Temple. ''Mage spells never diminish as you increase levels past 10. '''Hurricane A cyclone that deals damage on all foes in battle and again on the next turn. Static Field Empowers your target with elemental magic raising your target's magic for 5 turns. Thunderstorm A violent thunderstorm that deals damage on your target and its adjacent foes. Vine Trap Vines appear from under your target and trap it on the ground, dealing damage per turn. |} Cleave (Target-Cast) A wild swing that hits target and adjacent enemies. Hard Skin (Self-Cast) Your skin is now like a rock and raises your HP for 5 turns. Strike (Target-Cast) Strikes a target and weakens it for 1 turn, reducing targets damage. Taunt (Passive) (Passive) A powerful scream that raises your threat and HP regen. |} Category:Guides Category:Browse